


Take a Look at Your Son Now

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, M/M, Songfic, introduction to boyfriend, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t been acting like yourself lately- your father and I are worried about you. You haven’t been going over to your friends, you’ve started to lie, you’re staying out late- sometimes not even coming home for days at a time, and you’re skipping!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Look at Your Son Now

**Author's Note:**

> So very old, but still decent. I hope you enjoy this very old songfic of "Look at your son now" by the F-ups.

Father sat opposite from me, reading the newspaper. "Honey, please pass the milk." Mother asked from her spot beside my father.

This was just a boring day in the Tomas family. My brother and sister where now where to be found and I was stuck with hanging out with mum and dad. I'm the oldest! I should be able to go out and hang out with friends and what-not.

_I hate the way you won't let me go out on Friday nights  
I hate the way you try and say I need to live my life  
I think that I am doing just as well off on my own  
Why don't you go away dad and leave me all alone_

It's not that I hate my family, I don't, I just don't think spending so much time with them. I'm a teenager for fuck's sake! And I also have plans today to make things work.

I got up from the table, and slowly washing my plate in the sink. I have this feeling that they wanna talk to me about something- no clue what though.

"Hayner, your mother and I wish to speak to you." My father finally spoke.

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from dope  
Dad take a look at your Son Now (Son now)  
take a look at your Son Now (son now)  
take a look at your  
Son Now (son now)_

Well here it comes. The three of us sat in the living room, I was sitting on the loveseat while mom and dad where sitting on the couch (3 seats). The window behind them was opened and the wind was blowing my mom's bleach blond hair into her eyes.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately- your father and I are worried about you. You haven't been going over to your friends, you've started to lie, you're staying out late- sometimes not even coming home for days at a time, and you're skipping school! What has gotten into you Hayner?!" My mother's brown eyes narrowed into a glare.

No one really knows what I've been up to, other than him.

_I hate the way you make me stay in and do all my chores  
It's such a hassle it seems that I'm always doing yours  
I hate the car lectures you give me on the ride home  
While blasting Aerosmith on your fucking radio_

Speaking of him; I've just noticed Fuu standing outside my front window (on my lawn). She was waving me over, I threw her a nervous look and she gave me a confused one.

"Hayner, are you even listening to your mother?" Father growled.

I jumped, "shit, forgot about them for a second." I thought. "Of course I am. You're worried about me because I've been skipping and coming home late and not hanging out with my friends." I smiled at them. I glanced back to my window; Fuu, Rai and even Seifer where now hanging by the window listening to my conversation with my parents. Seifer was smirking, the asshole. "Well I'm keeping my marks up and I'm fine. Trust me mom, I'm fine." I added.

My mother sighed, "Your friends worry about you too."

"They're just jealous that I've wound more friends." I'm not lying about this; I've actually made friends with my rival and his goons. Well I would hope I've made friends with Seifer, I am dating after all.

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from girls  
Dad take a look at your Son Now (son now)  
take a look at your Son Now (son now)_

Seifer never liked to wait when it came to me. So it didn't surprise me when the silence was broken with a loud knocking from the door.

"Who might that be…?" My mother mumbled to herself as she stood. Louder knocking came from the front door. Seifer must have gotten impatient with my mother's snail pace, because she when she got to the front door- she threw it open. "What do you want, you impatient little bastard!?" silence. "Oh, Seifer. I'm sorry for calling you that. It's just that…" she gave a un-easy laugh. "What is it that you want honey?"

"Hayner" That one word caused me to blush red like a cherry.

I just about bolted to front door, "Um… hiya Seifer. What'cha doing here?" I couldn't, for the life of me, remember if I told him that I would be hanging out with him today. I know that I do have plans with Roxas, Olette and Pence today… but Seifer, no clue.

"Decided to come over, you're not busy… are you?" his cyan eyes stared into my brown ones. And I found myself thinking again, how did I snag this godlike creature in front of me? His body was perfect, except for the scar- but I loved that scar, it proves that he is human even though he looks like a god. "Hayner?" he said. "Are you listening to me?"

_take a look at your Son Now (Son now)  
take a look at your Son Now (Son now)  
take a look at your Son Now (Son now)  
Son now  
Son now_

"No." I smiled at him, showing him my pearly whites. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the clock. It read 3:30, shit. The gang should be over anytime now!

He rolled his eyes, "I know I have devilishly good looks but come on, you stare at me often enough. You should be used to this by now."

"I do not stare at you all the ti-"

"Aren't you suppose to be in college?" My father asked. This is when I realized that my parents were starting to think of something. I don't know what as of yet, but I think it has something to do with me and Seif. (Poor grammar and all that blah, blah, blah. And about the parent thing, I can't read parent minds! They're minds are EVIL, evil I say!)

"No, I'm working in a trade."

"Really?" My mother asked, a… I'm just going to call it an evil parent look in her eyes. I gulped, please Seifer, please just go away.

"Ya, but seeing as the guy I work under is on a holiday with his wife he told me to take the week off." Seifer explained. This is it, our secret is no longer.

"So, you're the one that my son has been skipping school for." My father's eyes narrowed.

"But of course."

"He's been staying over at your house?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Whatever you're about it say is probably going to be able to be answered with a yes."

Both of my parents stared down at me. I shut my eyes and said, "Fine! I'll tell you! I'm dating Seifer Almasy." When I opened my eyes, three more people where standing on my front porch all three of them had their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

Shit. But, oh well- at least they know… is that a good thing? For Seifer it is, but for Roxas who still doesn't like Seifer… I don't think so.

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from booze  
Dad take a look at your son now  
take a look at your Son Now (Son now)_


End file.
